


Rematching and Reminiscing

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes, still sick, enjoys the cool night air with Celebi only to be reunited with Kubfu, and watches the stars with Steven.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rematching and Reminiscing

Watching a mythical Pokemon and legendary battle wasn’t anything new to Wes, especially so when it happened to be the same two Pokemon battling. It wasn’t anything compared to his experience battling so many legendary Pokemon back in Orre, but perhaps the word ‘cute’ would describe the current exchange between Celebi and Kubfu.   
  
Celebi floated above the small legendary, head tilted and a paw reaching out to touch Kubfu’s fluffy fur only for Kubfu to jump back and bark at the mythical. In a battle stance, Kubfu kept his gaze leveled with Celebi, and with a look of understanding Wes watched as Kubfu glowed orange, using Bulk Up to raise his attack and defense. _Guess he learned a thing or two since we last saw him._ _  
_ _  
_ “Kub!” The wild Pokemon sprinted towards his Celebi with fists now glowing red; a certain fire in his eyes as if he had been looking forward to the rematch. Celebi took note it was merely Close Combat; while a powerful fighting type move, it wasn’t anything to be concerned about considering it was barely effective towards psychic types.   
  
“Bi!” Celebi laughed, closing her eyes while attempting to dodge the attack. Nearly every swing missed, except a few that managed to land a hit on her. It was amusing watching Celebi treat the battle as if they were playing; not entirely serious and floating around more than usual only to make Kubfu frustrated by her attitude. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to put more effort into the battle considering Kubfu was a lot stronger than they last encountered him in Petalburg Woods.   
  
An encounter he could still remember all too clear considering he met Steven soon after.   
  
With a huff and noting that Celebi wasn’t going to attack back, Kubfu held his paw in a jabbing motion, glowing light blow to signify he was using Aerial Ace. Wes’s eyes flickered towards the attack with interest now too late to alert her and since Celebi was still toying with the legendary she failed to notice, taking the hit with a small cry. A small mark appeared on her body, but she still remained standing strong with the attack barely hurting her despite it being super effective.   
  
There _is_ a great difference in their levels after all.   
  
Kubfu looked proud of himself for landing the hit, pride radiating off the small Pokemon yet Celebi was already floating in front of him ready to end the battle. The purple glow of Psychic surrounded Kubfu in a tight bond; keeping him in place despite how much he struggled only for him to get forcefully hurled back by a massive amount of energy into the nearest tree.   
  
It was no surprise to see Kubfu fainted from the attack, barely struggling to get up but thanks to the oran berry Celebi dropped by the nearby tree it’d give him enough energy to flee again. With reluctance at Celebi’s generosity, Kubfu took a few bites out of the berry with his head turned away from the duo.   
  
Wes was about to leave, knowing it’d be awhile again before he saw the Pokemon, except he paused to see that Kubfu was coming _near_ him instead of running. Using what little energy he had left, Kubfu kneels before Wes, raising his head with small sparkling eyes and lets out a few urgent barks. As if in a pleading manner, Kubfu keeps barking at him, almost looking as if he wanted to hug Wes’s leg to keep his attention on him and to not leave without him.   
  
“Bi bi!” Celebi pulls on the strap of his bag, tapping at it urgently knowing he had more than plenty of Pokeball’s stored in it. With a small smile, Wes pats Celebi’s head and uses his other hand to shuffle through his bag, pulling out a Pokeball and crouching down in front of Kubfu.   
  
“I’d be happy to have you join us, right Celebi?” Wes laughs softly at the happy chirping he hears from beside him and watches as Kubfu’s pleading face turns into one of awe. His small fluffy face looked as if he just got complimented by a mentor, letting out a happy bark and tapped the button on the Pokeball.   
  
_One, two, three... Click!_ _  
_ _  
_ Wes was practically beaming the moment he picked up the pokeball, even Celebi was celebrating by doing small twirls in the air as Wes put the ball back in his bag to heal Kubfu at the Center later knowing Celebi was more than eager to play with him again. Er, even though he wasn’t necessarily trying to play with her. Well, at least they were both happy now anyways.   
  
_“Ahem.”_ _  
_ _  
_ A slight cough startles the two and Wes’s hand is immediately balled into a fist, the other ready to throw out a Pokeball from his bag to defend himself except—   
  
Except it’s not even a threat at all.   
  
What he thought was a Pokemon or possible trainer was instead Steven standing with his arms crossed, a frown on his face and looking none too happy to see him out so late. Which.. Was understandable considering he wasn’t entirely healed after being on bed rest for so long. Every thought that went by wasn’t a good enough excuse to tell why he’d be out and a small spike of panic ran through him the closer Steven got.   
  
Once the surprise wore off his face began to heat in embarrassment, unable to explain himself and got no help from Celebi, who was currently curiously watching the two from the branch on the berry tree she happily rested on. _This wasn’t going to be good._ _  
_ _  
_ “Listen, I know I’m not supposed to be outside, but I only came out here with Celebi just to relax and sight..see..” Wes trails off, mouth closing shut as Steven stood face to face with him; a hand now on his forehead, moving away his messy sandy bangs to feel the warmth of him.   
  
“You’re still quite warm,” Steven says softly, pulling his hand away and returns to his previous gesture by crossing his arms. Not annoyed or angered, nor entirely upset at him, yet Wes feels suddenly guilty once he sees the worry in Steven’s eyes. _Those light steel blue eyes should never be filled with concern and should shine brilliantly instead._ “Shouldn’t you still be on bed rest? I came back to the room only to be told you left the Center awhile ago.”   
  
“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Wes rubs the back of his head, remorse in his tone and a hand now held onto his wrist in a sheepish manner. “I only wanted to get some fresh air after being on bed rest for so long. I’m not exactly used to sitting still for awhile.”   
  
“It’s alright Wes, I can understand that,” Much to Wes’s relief Steven finally smiles at him, still standing close to him though the hint of worry is still there. _He’s always looking out for me._ “However, the cold night air might make you more sick if we were to stay out here any longer.”   
  
“You’re right.” Wes admits with another apology on the tip of his tongue though he swallows it knowing Steven would wave it off, reassuring him again. Despite the truth of Steven’s words neither one moves, their attention now landing on Celebi as she hops off the branch she rested on to fly through the starry sky. A comfortable silence sets between them and Wes can’t help but reminisce to the last time he gazed at the stars with Steven when they were at his apartment..   
  
Like it was yesterday, the memory still fresh, he still recalls being able to open up, even if it were a little to Steven; a short story about not being able to see the stars until he was ten. The Under was all he ever knew about until he got to see the stars for himself and decided he wanted to see more of Orre. More of the world above the dark underground shelter he grew up in.   
  
The feeling of Steven’s arm wrapped around him feels as warm as he does now, recalling how instead of pushing away he leaned into the touch; resting his head on Steven’s shoulder and watching their Pokemon play through the star filled sky without a care in the world. A memory he’d hold dear to him, one he wishes to make more of with Steven by his side.   
  
A rumble of thunder shakes Wes from his thoughts, unaware Steven was caught up in his own as well, and looks up to the sky seeing a few stray gray clouds begin to block their view of the starry sky. Celebi floats down next to him, alarmed by the sudden loud noise and with a reassuring pat Wes returns her to the safety of her Pokeball. Least now she’d be safe if it decided to pour down on them again.   
  
“Nurse Joy informed me she received a message from the Weather Institution about a storm coming,” Steven sighs softly, none too fond of the rain considering the condition it tends to leave Wes in and turns to him with a slight smile. “Perhaps now we should head back?”   
  
“Agreed.” Wes returns the smile with his own, not bothered by the rain but dreads the idea of having to spend Arceus knows how long on bed rest again, when he could be out chasing after Team Aqua and Magma while also exploring Hoenn. Maybe he’d happen to run into a few trainers he knew of as well..   
  
Before his mind begins to wander again, Wes is startled as he feels a pair of strong arms under his knees, hoisting him up in the air and his head bumps against Steven’s shoulder. With the growing heat in his face he knows there’s surely an evident blush on his face now, noting that Steven’s face dusts with a pink blush of his own and smiles down at him in fondness.   
  
_To be carried in a bridal style of all things!_ _  
_

Attempting to wiggle free proved to be futile with Steven's hold not being tight, yet firm enough to keep him safely against his chest. “No need to fret, Wes, I merely don’t want you to collapse is all. So allow me to carry you back to our room?”   
  
Wes isn’t sure why he asked considering he was beginning to walk anyways, knowing once Steven had his mind set on something there wasn’t anything he could do about it. With a defeated huff, Wes stops moving, finally relaxing in Steven’s arms and allows the overly happy trainer to carry him back to the Center.   
  
Although embarrassing, Wes supposed it wasn’t _too_ bad to be handled with such care. As long as Steven was the only one doing so he’d allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my requester for this prompt, I had a lot of fun writing for this series again! Its been awhile since it last updated so I'm hoping my writing has improved again, but more importantly excited to write more for these two! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
